Cyclone cells, which are also referred to as cyclone, cyclone filter, cyclone separator or centrifugal separator, serve to separate solid or liquid particles contained in fluids. A fluid flowing into a cyclone cell is guided in such a way that centrifugal forces accelerate the particles that are to be separated from the fluid in outward direction and feed them to a discharge device. For generating the centrifugal forces, usually guide apparatus are used which comprise guide vanes that generate a swirl flow within a housing of the cyclone cell.
Such cyclone cells are used in particular as pre-separators in air filtration for intake air of internal combustion engines for road vehicles, construction machines or agricultural vehicles.